leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olaf/Trivia
General * * the might be referencing . * Olaf's dance references Technoviking. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * is named after from . ** The symbol displayed in its icon is 力 (from Chinese, loaned into Japanese, Vietnamese, Korean: power) while the crowd control removal references the . * During development he was simply called Enrage Barbarian. * Olaf's name derives from ᚬᛚᛅᚠᛦ Óláfʀ,[http://kmb.raa.se/cocoon/bild/show-image.html?id=16000300014140 Runestone in Sweden containing ᚬᛚᛅᚠᛦ Óláfʀ] from *Anulaibaʀ; meaning " 's , ancestor's heirloom"; cognate with Old English Ǣlāf~Anlāf. ** Many Vikings, Norse-Gaels, and Varangians bore this name and its derivatives. ** His title means "bear-sark", referencing the garment worn by Norse . * Since his lore-retconning, Olaf fears his prophesied death in peace & obscurity and instead longs for an unforgettable, glorious death in combat, inspired by the common literary motif "Imperishable Glory".Lehmann, W.P. Theoretical Bases of Indo-European Linguistics, p. 267 ** Likewise, challenges his opponent(s) into an epic battle. Quotes ; * references . ; * references }} * references ("I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and I'm all out of bubblegum"). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references . * might be referencing . * references from ("Welcome to loser land. Population: !", which he uses in Italian localization). Skins ; * The ship in the background resembles and references a . ; * He references the from . ; ; * His Chromas each have a different design and logo on either the back or on the front of his shirt: ** He has the Winter's Claw emblem on his Aquamarine chroma. ** He has a face on his Turquoise, Tanzanite, Granite and Citrine chroma. *** The letter U''' is on the back of his Citrine chroma. *** On the back of his Turquoise chroma, he has the . ** He has the number '''8 on the front and back of his Rose Quartz chroma. ** He has the Braum Bodybuilders logo on the back and a on the front of his Sapphire chroma. ** He becomes a referee in his Obsidian chroma. * He references Beerbarian. ** He drinks which in turn references . * can be seen stitched on his pants' backside while head can be seen on his shirt. ; * The playerbase decided he would become Pentakill's drummer instead of . * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , , and Olaf in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music.Pentakill - Smite and Ignite * He references , has angry abs, and his drumsticks resemble the from . * produces a drum beat upon hitting an enemy and briefly flashes the old Pentakill band logo. ; * This is the first time he uses two different weapons. * He might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * He and are fighting and . ; * can be seen in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Bengi and is the third World Championship victory skin for him. ** It was preceded by . *** It was preceded even earlier by . ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Bengi himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; Relations * Olaf accepted offer to join the Winter's Claw in order to find the glorious death he longs for. * He met and during the events of Shadow and Fortune where they fought the undead of the Black Mist. Category:Champion trivia Category:Olaf